The Angel's Gate
by KoreanLover300
Summary: Yi Jung has returned from Sweden after 4 years and the first person he meets is a certain commoner who has captured his heart. Now that he is back and willing to give all his love to her, is she still his? Is she ready to take his heart and give him another chance after the many times he has broken hers? "Love is a test, once you fail, that's it; but don't tests also have retakes?"
1. Matter No More?

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You are still putting too much strength in your hand."

That voice...It was way too familiar, but couldn't be, could it? Ga Eul pushed away her thoughts and looked up to the figure whom called out to her. Shock took over her as she stood up instantly.

" Yi Jung Sunbae…"

Oh how Yi Jung missed that name, especially since it came from Ga Eul's mouth, her soft angelic voice, caused his signature smile to appear without any thought, "hi." Was all that left his mouth as he raised his hand and waved for a quick second, this was definitely much more awkward than he imagined during his flight back home.

"Who are you? Are you our teacher's friend?" A small boy questioned as he looked at Yi Jung.

Before Yi Jung could answer a little girl sitting next to Ga Eul stood with curiosity, "Mister, did you come from overseas by any chance?"

"Oh. How did you know?" Yi Jung mentally palm slapped his face, did Jun Pyo accidently reveal his secret of going out of state to the media? Gosh that Shinhwa Heir was terrible at keeping secrets.

"Then did you come from Sweden?" Yi Jung bit back his lip, he didn't want to throw a fit in front of the kids, but he was definitely going to teach Jun Pyo a lesson about keeping secrets soon as he meets him. But for now he needed to keep his cool, bringing out his signature smile once again, Yi Jung replied, "little miss you sure are amazing."

The little girl clapped her hands together in joy, "then you are him. Our teacher said that her boyfriend was there-" before she could finish her sentence Ga Eul shushed her placing her hand over the little girl's mouth for only a second as she whispered in her ear, "you can't tell him."

Yi Jung couldn't help but smile so brightly, 'ah Ga Eul, you truly drive me crazy, and I love you for that.' Now all that was left was to say that to her personally. It was going to be hard, but it had to be done, especially after 1,000 no 1,001 times of practice in front of the mirror, he was sure he was ready to finally confess.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Yi Jung approached Ga Eul as all the kids had left with their parents and Ga Eul was gathering her stuff.

"You were waiting for me?" Ga Eul asked, grabbing her bag and locking the door before heading out as Yi Jung followed allowing her to close the door behind her.

"No I was testing the kids to see which one I could adopt." Yi Jung cocked his head towards Ga Eul as she hit his shoulder lightly, "you haven't changed at all."

"Were you expecting me to change?" Yi Jung questioned but in response he received silence. Silence enveloped the empty hallway they walked through. Ga Eul fumbled with her hands as she smiled slightly. "I mean you did go overseas, they have different rules, or no rules at all, and different ways of greetings. Also there must have been so many pretty girls there too and…"

As the last few words reached Yi Jung's ear, he stopped, everything that Ga Eul said afterwards was a mumble to his ears.

"I mean it must be fun being in a new country being a free ma-" Ga Eul yelped with shock as she was pulled back with pressure and was pushed against the wall gently. There was no kindness in Yi Jung's eyes anymore, they were replaced with anger and seriousness. Even though Yi Jung had placed one hand to the side of Ga Eul, she still did not dare move, as if Yi Jung's was trying to tell her a story, which she just couldn't come to understand.

"Is that what you think I have been doing while I was in Sweden? Flirt with girls?"

Ga Eul relaxed her shoulders and smiled, "well of course not, you were mainly there for your studies and to become a better potter, but hey you are a man after all and when you had free time, you allowed yourself to have some fun like you did before. No big deal right?" Ga Eul smiled, but inside she felt as if she was stabbed in the heart with a sharp knife recalling all the things Yi Jung did with girls before and what he could have been doing as he was overseas. Carrying the fake smile Ga Eul begins to walk away, but Yi Jung grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pulled her back against the the wall. She looked up to him with curiosity once again. This time Yi Jung placed his free hand on the other side of Ga Eul, trapping her from both sides.

"And what if I said, even while I was away in a foreign land, my eyes only searched for you…"

Ga Eul's smile disappeared. Was Yi Jung being serious? No. He couldn't be. But before Ga Eul could say anything Yi Jung continued, "that my hands ached to to be in contact with your soft hands. That my heart lost it's beat without your presence, that my lips ached to finally touch yours, after that almost kiss we had…" Yi Jung moved his face closer, closing the gap between them, now only their lips were what kept the distance. "...One day didn't go by without the image of your beautiful smile appear in my head. Not one dream was completed without you. I went crazy even with the smallest hint of your voice that I heard." Yi Jung moved in closer to Ga Eul's ear, "you think I could even look at any other girl? When you were all over my mind?" With that Yi Jung left a small peck on the rim of Ga Eul's ear causing her to close her eyes with pleasure. Yi Jung moved back to look at his angel who was blushing, bringing out his signature smile, Yi Jung leaned in for Ga Eul's lips.

* * *

 _ **Ringggggggg**_

Before Yi Jung could get his kiss, Ga Eul's phone had once again become a barrier, Yi Jung was still willing to get his kiss but was stopped as Ga Eul's hand laid on his chest, pushing him back as she grabbed for her phone and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ga Eul! What's up?"

"Oh Woo Bin Sunbae! Nothing much just getting out of class." Yi Jung straightened himself and shoved his hands in his pocket with anger. At this exact moment something burned inside and he definitely didn't appreciate the feeling.

"Alright! I can come pick you up then? I am going to go pickup Yi Jung from the airport too and then we are to meet Jun Pyo at the beach, he has a surprise for Jan Di, he wants us all there."

"Oh Yi Ju-" Ga Eul was about to tell Woo Bin Yi Jung was here with her, but a strong shove from Yi Jung paused her words.

"I mean you haven't picked him up yet? Didn't his flight land already?"

"Yeah I should have, but that jerk said he had something important to take care of before he had me pick him up." Ga Eul looked up to Yi Jung as he shifted his view to the side with embarrassment, 'so he really did come see her first..' Ga Eul thought to herself bringing out her smile.

"It's okay Sunbae, please go without me. I have to actually meet up with the principal later, so I won't be able to come, please do enjoy yourself and I will meet up with everyone later!"

"Really? I was on my way to get you, but it is okay, you do what you need to and I will see you later."

"Okay! Bye Sunbae!"

"Bye!" Ga Eul closed her phone and looked up to Yi Jung, "I think you should get to the airport, or Woo Bin will be worried looking for you. I have to meet up with the principal." As she bowed, Ga Eul walked past Yi Jung, but stopped as she heard him call out to her. "Do I not matter to you anymore?" Yi Jung turned around to look Ga Eul's way as her back faced him, and he waited for a response.

"Sunbae, over these years I have become stronger and wiser, I don't want to misinterpret you anymore and be hurt again. I just can't anymore. Please for once respect my feelings." With that Ga Eul walked away, leaving Yi Jung speechless. 'Was that all you think of me Ga Eul? After all I have done for you?" Digging those thoughts into a whole, Yi Jung walked out of the school and got into his black SUV and drove off to the airport.


	2. Who Am I?

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! [Chapters extended!]**

* * *

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock**_

"Come in." With that Ga Eul pushed forth the door and was presented with a smiling woman in her 40s.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Kim. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Yes. Please have a seat." Ga Eul did as she was asked and sat on the chair in front of principle; Ga Eul had placed her bag on top of her papers that lay on her thighs as she looked up with a soft smile.

"Ga Eul you have been working here for 4 years now, correct?"

"Yes madam."

"Over these years all I have heard of you are complements not only from the parents and their kids but also your fellow colleagues." Mrs. Kim's kind words widen Ga Eul's smile.

"After much interpretation on your profile, I have decided to give you an offer." Ga Eul's smile vanished as she cocked her head towards Mrs. Kim. "Offer?"

"I heard you wanted to be able to finish college to be able to get a higher education?"

"Well that has been my long life dream. I was lucky enough you hired me without a degree."

"Well I didn't just hire you on the account of you being the daughter of my closest friend; your mother did ask me and I took you in consideration, but I have been proven that you are worth it Ga Eul."

"Excuse me?"

"I have good news and bad news, which one would you like to hear first?" Ga Eul bit back her tongue, that sentence. 'Why does everything have to remind me of Yi Jung? No Ga Eul not anymore, you promised you would look out for yourself only and not let Yi Jung's tricks get to you.' Ga Eul held her head high and smiled, "good news first?"

"Really? Knowing you I thought you would like to hear the bad news first and hear the good news at the end, as a happy ending?" Mrs. Kim was not only Ga Eul's mother's closest friend but also she was very close to Ga Eul just as another mother to her. 'Why does everything have to revolve around Yi Jung?' Ga Eul thought to herself, cursing the day Yi Jung met her.

"Ga Eul?"

"Hmm." Ga Eul instantly snapped her head up.

"Are you alright?"

"Deh. Please the good news first will do."

"Alright, so the good news is that I have been speaking to some universities and there is a University that wants you to be there student and get your degree from them and they will be giving you a scholarship, that will cover all your tuition for as many years you decide to attend University or even graduate school."

"Really!" Ga Eul's eyes widened with shock and her face lit up with joy.

"The bad news…" Ga Eul's face softened. 'The bad news...Maybe it is a good thing to hear the bad news first and then the good. Damn you Yi Jung!'

"The University is in England, and you will have to go there to finish your studies. I have talked to your mother already and she doesn't mind at all, as long as you are happy and willing to go towards your degree, she is happy for you and will support you. The decision is yours. You don't have to answer right away. Take your time and then let me kno-"

"I will go!"

"Are you sure you don't want think it over? It is a foreign land, and things will be different. I just want you to be 100% sure."

"Thank you Mrs. Kim for your consideration, but I have decided, my education is calling for me and I can't lose this chance." Ga Eul raised her fist in the air and then pulled it down to show determination, which caused Mrs. Kim to grin at her actions.

"That is the Ga Eul I know. Okay I will let the University know and will get back to you soon as I arrange everything with them. Good luck Ga Eul! I know you can do it. We all believe in you." Ga Eul nodded her head as she stood up.

"I won't disappoint you!"

"I know you won't." With that Ga Eul shook Mrs. Kim's outstretched hand and pushing in the chair headed outside of the office closing the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door, not for second did her smile decrease as she happily walked out the school.

* * *

"Ga Eul you are here!" Jan Di shouted as she noticed the girl walk into the F4 lounge where the F4 and Jan Di herself retired for the day. Yi Jung instantly looked up to Ga Eul with his signature smile, which Ga Eul didn't give any attention to.

"Awww. Don't you two look so cute together." Ga Eul commented as she noticed Jun Pyo and Jan Di sitting next to each other, with Jun Pyo's arm around Jan Di's shoulders. Jan Di gets up and gives Ga Eul a strong and friendly hug.

"Ooo...Jan Di don't kill me." Jan Di moved back. "Sorry."

"No problem. I think I have gotten strong, thanks to your manly hugs." The room echoed with laughter coming from each member, Jan Di spat Ga Eul's shoulder, revealing her engagement ring.

"Oh my. Jan Di...Did Jun Pyo Sunbae, purpose?" Jan Di didn't say anything but nod.

"Wow, you are such a lucky girl! Congratulations! Not all girls are lucky as you, to find such a nice fiancée." Yi Jung knew whom Ga Eul spoke of, and it hurt. It truly hurt hearing her say such words, so easily.

"Ga Eul you are lucky too, you ha-" Woo Bin was going to defend his best friend, but the hold on his arm by Yi Jung paused his words.

"I am not as lucky as Jan Di, Woo Bin Sunbae. I am lucky in a way I guess. That reminds me, there is something I want to share with everyone, I-"

 _ **Ringgggg**_

"Excuse me." Ga Eul picked up her phone as she turned her back towards the group.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ga Eul."

"Mrs. Kim."

"I spoke with the University and their semester will be starting next month. I will transfer all your paperwork to them so they will be ready for you when you go there. All you have to do is get packed and be ready to go there next week. That way you will get settled and will be able to adjust easily before you start.

"Okay! Yes Mrs. Kim, I will be ready by next week! Thank you!" With that Ga Eul hanged up her phone and turned around to the group who looked out to her with curiosity.

"Everything okay?" Jan Di was the first to ask.

"This is what I wanted to tell you guys. I am so lucky to have gotten a scholarship and I will be going to a University to complete my studies!"

"Ga Eul I am so happy for you!" Jan Di hugged Ga Eul with joy and she hugged her back.

"Are you starting next week?" Woo Bin questioned as he overheard her conversation.

Ga Eul pulled away from Jan Di and fumbled with her hands before replying, "no actually their semester begins next month but… but I have to get packed by next week?"

"Why are you going to be dorming there? Aish, Ga Eul trust me universities just like making extra money with dorms, I can have a driver arranged for you, to pick and drop you from and to the University. Trust me you want to live at home." Jun Pyo suggested as he looked up to Jan Di with a smile and she mirrored his expression, appreciating his consideration for her best friend.

"Actually, the University isn't here…it's in England…"

"WHAT!" The room once again echoed.

"So you will be studying overseas?" Jan Di questioned.

"Yes. Everything is set and I will be leaving next week!" Ga Eul jumped in place with joy, but everyone else remained silent. They weren't happy with the news at all.

"Why? Aren't you guys happy? I accepted a happier response from you guys. You supported Yi Jung when he left 4 years ago, then why the long faces for me?" No reply, silence had blanked the room as everyone looked at each other, especially as all eyes fell on Yi Jung.

"Yi Jung… What do you say bro?" Woo Bin questioned as he patted his friends back, giving him support for taking the news. Yi Jung smirked, fighting back his tears as he looked up to Ga Eul.

"Why are you asking me? It is her life. She has chosen. Let it be."

"See even Yi Jung agrees, then why are all of yo-"

"Ga Eul actually do us all a favor and stay there forever and stop being a burden for all of us." Yi Jung spat again before Ga Eul could finish. Ga Eul turned towards Yi Jung and placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? Burden?"

"Yes Burden. Now when Jan Di gets married, she won't have to constantly worry about you, since you are so clumsy and a baby at many things. Also Ji Hoo won't have to worry about giving advice to a wall."

"Yi Jung…" Ji Hoo tried to help out his friend, but Yi Jung continued.

"Also Woo Bin wouldn't have to constantly become your personal driver. And for me I won't be burden by the fake promise I made and can finally return to being myself and enjoy my life."

"I am holding you back from enjoying your life?" Ga Eul tried not to let her tears fall but couldn't help it, soon as Yi Jung nodded to her question, all water left her eyes and she marched out of the room with Jan Di running after her.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jun Pyo yelled, but Yi Jung didn't answer but look at his clenched fists.

"Not cool bro, apologize now." Woo Bin suggested but Yi Jung dare not move a muscle.

"Come on guys leave him alone, let him be." Ji Hoo pushed his friends forward and followed them to Ga Eul's direction. Soon as everyone was out of sight, Yi Jung let his tears fall down his cheek as he reached for his bag and opened the zip, pulling out a royal blue velvet box which he clenched in his fist and continued crying. "Now that her life's calling her, who am I to be the one holding her back?"

* * *

"Ga Eul please stop crying, you know Yi Jung, he is like that. Don't let him get to you. Maybe it was the ride back home, he must me tired. " Jan Di tried to comfort her friend but Ga Eul's crying never stopped. The F3 approached the girls.

"Ga Eul please, don't cry." Woo Bin walked in front of Ga Eul and wiped away her tears as he placed his hands on her shoulder as he brought her chin up to make eye contact with her.

"You say we are like your brothers right?" Ga Eul nodded while wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Then for this brother please stop crying." Ga Eul stopped crying and continued to wipe away her tears.

"Now where's that smile." Ga Eul didn't smile after Woo Bin repeatedly said his sentence Ga Eul revealed a soft smile.

"There it is! Honestly this calls for a celebration, tonight at my place? What say?" Everyone nodded and Ga Eul smiled softly. She was hurt and didn't want to be near Yi Jung, but didn't want to disappoint her friends so she agreed as well.

* * *

 **Preview for Next Chapter:**

"Why didn't you reply to my letters, emails, texts, phone calls?" Yi Jung questioned remaining in his position.

Ga Eul paused before walking out and turned around, Yi Jung's back facing her. An entire minute passed with silence, when Ga Eul finally gathered all her courage and softly replied as her voice only later trailed off, "because I lost hope in our relationship."

* * *

 **A/N: Please comment. It helps reading all the feedbacks I read. Also it does motivate me to update more currently. :)**


End file.
